Jaguar XJR-9 '88
|manufacturer = Jaguar |year = 1988 |drivetrain = |engine = 7.0-liter SOHC V12 |displacement = 6995 cc |aspiration = NA |torque = 575.7 ft-lb |power = 914 BHP |pp = 680 PP |width = 2000 mm |length = 4800 mm |height = 1030 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = , |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Jaguar XJR-9 '88 is a race car produced by Jaguar. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.19, released on May 30, 2018. The car appears to be the #2, driven by Jan Lammers, Johnny Dumfries, and Andy Wallace, who finished the 1988 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1st place overall. In-game description "Jaguar's iconic Le Mans car which rose victorious against turbocharged cars." Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Jaguar Legendary Dealership for 3,500,000 Credits. It can also be obtained by completing at least 50% Game Completion in Gran Turismo Mode. All of this is only possible in the international versions of the game. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 3,000,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Jaguar XJR-9 LM Race Car '88 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 4,687,490 Credits. A Premium version of this car was also available in the Spec 2.0 DLC Car Pack 3, previously downloadable for $5.99, now no longer available. Further copies of the Premium version can be purchased from the Dealership for 4,750,000 Credits. Both cars are Level 23. GT6 This car can be purchased for 1,980,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Jaguar section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *In GT4, the nitrous can't be applied on this car. *Normally there was supposed to be a logo of Silk Cut, a tobacco company, on the front and sides of the car, but it was censored in GT4 because of the fact that several countries have laws which either severely restrict or ban the advertising of tobacco products. This was also removed in GT5 (both Standard and Premium), GT6 and GT Sport. **Oddly, a photo of the XJR-9 without the censorship on the Silk Cut logos can be seen in Jaguar's Museum in Brand Central, despite said logo being usually censored in the games. *The XJR-9 bears a strong resemblance to the Nissan R89C. This is a curiosity as the two cars were developed by different companies (the Jaguar having been developed by Tom Walkinshaw Racing and the Nissan having been developed by Lola Cars). Another is that both cars have aerodynamic cowling that covers the rear wheels. Pictures Jaguar XJR-9 LM Race Car '88.jpg|The Standard version Jaguar XJR-9 LM Race Car '88 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5. Jag XJR-9 -Kyoto-.jpg|The Premium version of the Jaguar XJR-9 LM Race Car '88 in GT5. It now uses 5-spoke black rims as opposed to the gold mesh rims used on the Standard version. Other differences include the addition of tyre branding, and the use of indecipherable blocks for the driver names. Jaguar_XJR-9_LM_Race_Car_'88_(GT6).jpg|The Jaguar XJR-9 LM Race Car '88 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. Unlike the Premium version in GT5, the actual driver names are used, instead of being replaced with indecipherable blocks. Also, a couple of "24 Heures du Mans" stickers were added. Video File:Jaguar XJR-9 LM Race Car '88 Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr.1 Category:Group C Category:LMP Category:Jaguar Race Cars Category:1980s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:24 Hours of Le Mans winners Category:Level 23 Cars